1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for establishing relationships among elements in a computing system.
2. Description Of Related Art
Platform or system management applications provide a user interface for single point of management of various types of systems like switches, servers, virtual machines and hypervisors. Such system management applications present individual views of systems based on the type of device that is being monitored and based on parameters like processing utilization, memory utilization, power consumption, and so on. There is difficulty in showing connectivity between a plurality of elements in a managed computing system, along with information regarding the particular networks that an element is connected to because such connections are configured at different network interfaces in the system. Establishing some correlation between the interfaces that control an element's network connections can create a comprehensive and simpler view for a user of a system management application.